


From where i save you

by Ynius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, everyone beside Yuuri is either an angel or a demon, god's setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri's life was kind of normal, if you'd ignore the demon who took a liking to him and gave him wings.But everything crashes when a blond angel is hurted in his sight range. As he can't support violence, he saves the angel. But he is too hurted to go again in Heaven. So the ten years old orphan takes the angel under his wing. Litterally.Now he has to enter the anual competion to have his wish granted by God.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten years old Yuuri had a somewhat normal life style. His parents and sister were murdered by a demon, who was in turn slayed by a travelling demon-slayer, and he was left orphanated at a tender age of five years old.

His parents had a lot of money left for him, so he was doing alright with the moneys. He was also running the bussiness. An onsen. His quests were a variety of types. Some demons( he freaked out when he first saw them), some suspicious person, but no one bad. For him. 

He quickly found out that demons were paying good too. Some even left gifts. His favorite, Phichit, gave him a book on angels. He said Yuuri  would look nice with wings. He does not belive that.

For some strange reasons, he was a person who could attract demons easily. One even stayed behind and gave him wings.

The process was complicated, but Viccan, as he named his wings, told him that he would be his cloak against enemies. If he had any. Yuuri thought he was exagerating.

His wings were a dark black. Like the night sky. They were beautiful and would grow from his back anytime he wanted. At one demon's advice, he begun to grow his hair, thinking that maybe it would do him good one day.

His friends, Yuuko and Takeshi, were the only humans who came near his onsen. The rest were just weird.

They introduced him to skating. Using Vicchan, he gained knowledge about magic and made his skating show his heart. He entertained his guests with his dancing and skating. They would always leave a tip and a pat on his head. Some womans even kissed his cheeks.

Thus his days continued. He lived each day as he wanted,and even if he was feeling alone in his big house, the guests were always more than welcomed.

He learned more magic with the help of Vicchan. Now he could heal even the worst wounds. Takeshi always came to have his wounds treated at him, not at an hospital.

One day, when five years alreagy passed since he became the owner of the onsen, a commotion happened outside.

He runned worried about his house getting destroyed, and saw a familiar sight.

A battle with a demon. But unlike last time, the one getting attacked was an angel.

He had to help the angel! Using his lungs, he shouted to the fighting duo.

"Demon! I don't know who you are, or why are you attacking, but you are on a neutral territory! This is the Katsuki Resort, the neutral ground recognized by the God and the Devil himself!"

Yuri couldn't belive himself. He already ventured this far? The highers up already warned him that even if this was a neutral territory, only demons came here. It was told that it was runned by a bewitching woman, who toyed with demons as she liked. Why was a child here?! He heard the demon curse the ask.

"This is really the Katsuki Resort? If i demolish this weak building, what will happen?" Asked angrily the demon. Yuri felt disgust for that creature.

"I wouldn't advise you to do that. If you do that, Celestiano will find out. You wouldn't like that, right?" The child said smirking knowingly.

"Ce-celestiano?" The demon stiffed. The fled without a glance at the angel.

Yuri was already too tired to care about that demon and who Celestiano was.

As he fell to the ground, he felt the childs small arms touch him worringly.

"Human child....that was dangerously. You better not do that again." He managed to choke out. His powers were almost gone....

"Wa-wait! You're dying,aren't you?! You can't!"

"Sorry, kid. But i'm too tired. Maybe i will sleep for a bit..." he closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, he felt a warm on his lips, and the remembered he forgot to ask for the girl's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years old Yuuri was looking to his unexpected quest.

"It's an angel!"

"An angel!"

"An angel?"

"An angel!"

"Children. Quiet down there. Our quest is resting." Yuuri told the little demons.

They were his helpers around the inn. A number of demons- the house type- begun to live here and helped him to his chores. They weren't dangerous, and they were just curious. About everything.

"A guest!"

"A guest?"

"A guest!"

Yuuri smiled softly at the shushed voices. They tried to be quiet, but were yet to be sucessfully. As he was left alone with his quest, he began to think.

He kissed him on impulse. As Vicchan gave him an source of healing magic, he followed his impulse, and closed the distance between them. The angel was now resting on his bed, sleeping the pain away.

It was probably the best. A demon once told him that angels didn't came here because they thought only demons came here.

He looked over the angel for three days. With the help of his wings, he made sure to not starve himself and sleep as much as he liked.

He was beautiful, he had to say that. His blond hair was shining and his wings were tucked behind his back, as to not cause uncomfort.

He read in the book from Phichit about angels, that when they were supposed to heal, the suns rays were the best medicine. So he made a barrier around the house, and closed the bussiness. Until his quest was healed and awake, no one was entering. He even sent a demon with a letter to his friends to not come here for some time.

In the fourth day, the angel woke up.

"Urgh....where i am?" Asked the angel.

"Ah! You're alright! Thanks god! You've been sleeping for the past three days. How do you feel?"

"You're...that girl. Oh god, you're alive. That's good. You've been taking care of me? Thanks. I feel a little light headed, but my injuries are well.  My name is Yuri. You are?"

At the beautiful voice of the angel, Yuuri almost forgot to answer.

"Ah, me too. I'm Yuuri too. Katsuki Yuuri, tbe owner of the Katsuki Resort." He bowed and put a hand on Yuri's forehead. He sighed." Your fever is down too. I made some light food for you."

"Wait. I was aware that the owner was a woman that played the demons who came here."

"Me? Well, i suppose i look like a girl, what with the long hair and frail figure and red kimono, but playing? I'm just skating for their entertaiment. Or dancing, depending of the type of demon who comes. It would be bad if a lava type demon was showed a skating program." He laughed lightly and Yuri couldn't help but follow him.

The angel couldn't belive it. He was warned by fellow angels to never cross the path with the owner of Katsuki Resort, so he never got close. But as he talked with this boy, he felt warmth filling his chest.

"You're not still healed. Please rest here until you're ready to go."

"You have my thanks." Yuri bowed. He felt like home with this child.

That night, Yuri insisted that Yuuri slept together with him. It wasn't fair for the angel to keep the child's bed, even if he was hurted. Thus, the angel and child slept together for the first time.

Those types of nights were more and more frecvent. They became to be dependent of each other.

Yuri was finding out more and more things about the resort. He was surprised when he found out that Makkachin, a holly beast from the heaven, was resting in the resort's garden. Yuuri opened again the bussiness, and Takeshi and Yuuko were showing up once again. The kids were very excited when they saw the angel.

"Wow! He is an angel?! First time i saw one here! Or any other place!"

"Yeah. Usually the quests are just demons and suspicious people." Continued Takeshi simply nodding.

"Guess you're right."

"Master! A guest!"

"A guest?"

"A guest!"

The three voices were heard once again. From all the demons who resided here, those three were the loudest.

"Oh! Yuu-chan, Takeshi. Take Yuri with you."

"Huh?" Yuri was looking confused at the boy. Why?

"Got it!" The children tugged him toward a place filled with barriers.

"What is this?"

"This. Is Yuuri's secret room. He made it with these talismans. Not even the most powerfull demon or God himself could feel through these." Said Yuuko happy.

"We tried this against the Devil. Nice guy he was. He didn't felt a thing."

"Yep yep. Celestiano was kind of stupid."

"What?" Asked ashtouned Yuri. The Devil couldn't feel this room?

"Shush! The door is opening. We use this room for seeing the demons. Yuuri isn't sure about us showing ourselfs to unknow demons and thus he made this room. If he knows the demon, then we can get out. If not, we go home. Unlike Yuuri, we don't have a holly beast protecting us." Yuuko explained, just to be shushed by Takeshi.

Yuuri was opening the door. Then he was tucked by a demon.

"Yuuri-sama!" The demon cried.

As Yuuri hugged back the taller demon, Yuri exhaled in relief. He thought he was in danger. The children opened the door and jumped too.

"Phichit!"

"Yuuko, Takeshi! I came to visit! I even have presents!" He hugged and kissed the kids and handed their gifts, the little ones thanking and going to Yuuri's room to open them. As the dark skinned demon turned to the opened room, he showed his surprise at seeing an angel. The angel didn't seem to mind him. He made his way straight to Yuuri.

"Yuuri! You could have warned me. I thought you were in danger. And what's this about Celestiano coming here?" Yuri asked tugging at the boys little hands. Yuuri smiled.

"Yuu-chan and her big mouth. Yuri, this is Phichit. He's the demon who gave me the book about angels. Phichit, this is Yuri, an angel who was hurt after a fight with another demon. This is the reason i called you here."

"You wanted me to punish that demon right?"

"Yes. He fought on my ground. That is some quite violation of the rules."

"I understand. Yuri. It was nice to meet you. Yuuri-sama, please grace me with you skating the next time we meet."

"Of course. Thank you."

As the demon dissapeared, Yuri turned to Yuuri.

"How many demons do you have around your little finger?"

"A lot." Was the answer followed by a grinning smile.

The three voices were heard again.

"A lot!"

"A lot?"

"A lot!"


End file.
